234
Maggie continues to resist attempts from her friends to protect her as Barnabas' influence increases. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The night that now shrouds Collinwood seems to be standing still; its move toward morning seems to be forgotten, and even the mist from the sea doesn't stir in the night air. But within the night itself, all is far from still. And suspended, motionless within the dark, a violence seems to wait, ready to erupt. Barnabas has returned to the Old House and Willie cowers on the floor. Having learned of Willie's betrayal, Barnabas has given the former drifter another beating with his Wolf's-head cane. Despite this, Willie lies and insists he did not call Victoria on the night of Maggie's disappearance. All Barnabas wants to hear is Willie admit the truth. He dislikes those who "break a trust" and menaces Willie further. Act I Willie promises not to betray Barnabas again, and Barnabas warns Willie to keep Jason and his "stupid questions" away from the Old House. Meanwhile, at the Evans cottage, Maggie opens the French doors and steps outside her bedroom. The storm is over and Maggie seems to be feeling much better. Sam insists that she gets more rest, but Maggie, acting strangely, wants to go out. Her father persuades her to try and sleep. Act II Morning arrives, and Dr. Woodard is reexamining Maggie, whom he agrees is much improved. He prescribes more rest, much to Maggie's ire. Woodard inquires about the wounds on her neck, which are healing. Sam speaks to the doctor alone; Woodard still has no idea as to the cause of Maggie's illness, but he hopes to know more when the lab report on her blood tests return. After stressing to Sam that someone must stay with Maggie at all times, Woodard voices his concern over the strange puncture marks on Maggie's neck. Act III Later that night, Victoria arrives to sit with Maggie while Sam goes to the Old House to finish the painting of Barnabas. Maggie is restless and frightened but is grateful for Victoria's presence. When Victoria offers to fix her some warm milk, Maggie begs her friend not to leave her no matter what she might say or do. At the Old House, Barnabas is anxious and Sam decides they could both use a break as he is having trouble with a particular part of the painting. Barnabas insists he continue; Sam agrees. Outside, a dog begins to howl and Barnabas decides to take a stroll in the night while Sam, absorbed in his work, barely notices Barnabas' departure. Act IV Willie comes in and inquires about Barnabas' whereabouts. He becomes upset when he learns that Barnabas has gone out. Back at the Evans cottage, Maggie is thrashing in her bed and turns on Victoria, angrily telling her to leave. Victoria refuses, but she becomes increasingly nervous as the howling of dogs approach, growing louder and louder. The dogs seem to be closer, their ravenous growls sounding as if they're right outside the doors, which begin to rattle on their hinges. Scared to death, Victoria races out of the room and calls Burke Devlin and begs him to come at once and help her. The door to Maggie's room slams shut behind her, locking her out. She screams and bangs on the door, pleading with Maggie to let her in. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Willie) I hope now your tongue is looser. ---- : Barnabas: Did you say you didn't do it? Careful! I'll have to loosen your tongue even further. All I want you to do is to admit it. ---- : Barnabas: I don't like people asking questions, and I like even less the people who inspire the questions. ---- : Barnabas: I still say that I dislike people who break a trust. You broke a great trust, didn't you! You broke a trust when you told Miss Winters that Maggie could be found at Eagle Hill! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Ford as Sam Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 232. Story * Victoria goes into the main room to call Burke to come over at the episode's cliffhanger, but Maggie has a phone by her bedside, used by her in episode 225/226 to call Joe to come to her after her nightmare where she sees herself in a coffin. * TIMELINE: Day 71 begins, and will end in 235. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Willie asks Sam about Maggie, Sam snaps, "Don't mention her name!" Willie didn't mention Maggie's name, referring to her only as "your daughter." Presumably an error on John Karlen's part. * Jonathan Frid stumbles over a line in the opening scene while talking to Willie. * Barnabas had already beaten Willie in 230 for warning the others about Maggie being in the cemetery (which is why Willie has bruises on his face in the first place), but in this episode he acts like it is a new discovery and beats him again for the same offense. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 234 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 234 - Adventures in Babysitting The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2340234